Hukmen
thumb|Hukmen w Dżungli Mecchaku thumb|Hukmen rzucający zaklęcie Hukmen 'jest postacią i oficerem pojawiającym się w grze Patapon 2: DonChaka. Opis Hukmen jest najstarszym spośród generałów Karmenów, a jego stanowisko wydaje się być także najwyższe. Jest zdolnym magiem, potrafi nawet przedłużyć swoje życie. Jako ostatni spośród Karmeńskich oficerów staje na drodze Pataponów. Wygląd Spośród tłumu Karmenów Hukmena wyróżnia charakterystyczna ozdoba maski, a także Niebiańskie (ang. ''Heaven) uzbrojenie. Jego maska ma na czole pióropusz, w którym cztery pomarańczowe i dwa czerwone pióra ułożone są po bokach czuba. Czubek wygląda jak odwrócony trójkąt z wyciętymi ząbkami na podstawie. Ponadto Hukmen nosi ozdobne, wygięte jak litera "S" naramienniki, jednak nie pełnią one żadnej funkcji ochronnej. Charakter Hukmen jest wyjątkowo bezwzględny i władczy. Podczas narady z innymi generałami wyraźnie on rządził i manipulował resztą. Chciał podstępem pozbyć się swoich kamratów i sam powstrzymać inwazję Pataponów, oraz cieszyć się nagrodą za ten czyn. Ekwipunek Hukmen, tak jak inni Karmeńscy generałowie, używał wyłącznie Ekwipunku Niebiańskiego (ang. Heaven). *Jego broń stanowiła '''Niebiańska Różdżka (ang. Heaven Staff). Znacznie zwiększała jego szansę na Trafienie Krytyczne oraz lekko obrażenia. **Po jego śmierci uzyskamy tą różdżkę, chyba, że już mamy taką samą. *Jako obuwie nosił Niebiańskie Buty (ang. Heaven Shoes), które zwiększały jego Punkty Zdrowia oraz szansę na Trafienie Krytyczne. **Jeśli przy zabiciu generała mamy już Niebiańską Różdżkę, otrzymamy właśnie te buty. **Jeśli przy zabiciu Hukmena mamy zarówno takie buty, jak i różdżkę, dostaniemy po nim losową różdżkę. *Hełm Hukmena jest nieznany, prawdopodobnie go nie nosił. Historia thumb|[[Pustkowie Gangoro - dzieło Hukmena]]thumb|Hukmen (po prawej) wraz z Kimenem i Nomenem na naradzie w Dżungli Mecchaku Hukmen wyraźnie wie dużo więcej niż inni generałowie. W opisie walki z nim czytamy, że ponoć spalił piękne Lasy Gangoro, chcąc zlikwidować tamtejszych Pataponów. My zaś wcześniej spotykamy wymarłą od dawna krainę, jaką jest Pustkowie Gangoro. Zapewne kraina ta to jego robota. Oznacza to, że jest bardzo stary, jako że Pataponów w Karmeńskim kontynencie praktycznie nie ma od pokoleń. Ponadto wie, kto jest prawdziwym wodzem Karmenów i prawdopodobnie zna Ormen Karmena wprost. Po raz pierwszy spotykamy go w misji Masked Country and Three Generals. Wówczas, w Dżungli Mecchaku naradza się co do wojny z Pataponami wraz z dwoma innymi generałami; Nomenem i Kimenem. Hukmen jako ostatni włącza się do rozmowy, jego zdanie decyduje o planach. Upewniwszy się, że już podporządkował sobie plany innych generałów, poszedł sobie. Nie bez przyczyny posłał innych generałów jako pierwszych do powstrzymania Pataponów. Liczył na to, że zginą, a wówczas on powstrzyma Pataponów i zostanie jako jedyny wynagrodzony przez Ormen Karmena. Swoją zasadzkę przygotował w tej samej dżungli, nie odchodząc zbyt daleko. Jednak dobrze się przygotował. Odbudował zniszczoną przez Pataponów bazę Karmenów i tam uknuł swój plan. Postanowił sam wykorzystać Patapońskie piosenki i przy ich pomocy posiąść siłę Wielkiego Patapona. Dlatego też podczas walki zaczął bezczelnie śpiewać "Pon Pon Chaka Chaka", aby dodać sobie sił. Do końca uważał, że osiągnął ten cel. Z tym okrutnym generałem musimy się zmierzyć w misji Hukmen the Staffbearer. Relacje thumb|Hukmen używający Patapońskiej piosenki *Wraz z Nomenem i Kimenem byli najwyższymi generałami Karmeńskiej armii. **Nie przejmował się jednak tymi osobami, nie obchodziło go ich życie. *Był wiernym sługą Ormen Karmena, prawdopodobnie też jako jedyny znał go wprost. **Ten jednak podsłuchiwał go w bazie podczas narady. Umiejetności Hukmen atakuje tylko i wyłącznie swoją umiejętnością. Nie wykonuje zwykłych ataków.thumb|Uderzenie Łańcucha Piorunów Łańcuch Piorunów Hukmen powie: Pon Pon Chaka Chaka... Mocy piorunów, przybądź w mych dłoniach! Po tych słowach zawoła "Łańcuch Piorunów!", rzuci zaklęcie, a po chwili nad głowami Pataponów pojawi się kula energii, z której strzelą trzy pioruny naraz. Atak ten zadaje wysokie obrażenia, a także wprowadza w Zachwianie i Podpala. Ataku tego warto unikać piosenką PonPata lub ChakaChaka (DonDon nic nie da), bo jest groźny dla jednostek dystansowych. Ciekawostki *Jest możliwość przerwania mu narady w Dżungli Mecchaku i wczesnej walki z trójką generałów, jednak nie jest to fabularne starcie i prawie na pewno skutkuje porażką Pataponów. Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Karmen Kategoria:Oficerowie Kategoria:Generałowie